


Tiny Human

by naasad



Series: SIMs 'Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Family, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: They have ababy.





	Tiny Human

**Author's Note:**

> So for Valentine's Day, I've been playing SIMs FreePlay with all my favorite Les Amis rarepairs, and Enjolras and Feuilly (I still think their ship name should be Fanjolras) got to be the lucky ones for the "getting married" and "having a baby" quests. Then the baby was so cute I wanted to write something. I may or may not end up posting more drabbles/one-shots as the SIMs baby grows up. Lmk what you think.

“Watch her head.”

Enjolras gingerly cradled the baby in his arms, unable to help a small, slow smile from creeping across his face. He looked up at his husband and leaned over for a kiss.

Feuilly smiled into the kiss and ran his hand down Enjolras’ back, hooking his chin over his shoulder as they both stared at the perfection in front of them.

Enjolras took a deep breath. “Did you ever think?”

Feuilly shook his head. “I always thought I’d spend years saving up for a home and then adopt an older child, like my dads did for me. I never – I never saw anything like this happening.” He buried his nose in Enjolras’ shoulder, hiding his grin and gave a tiny wave. “Coucou, Lolotte,” he cooed.

Charlotte yawned and raised one tiny fist. Feuilly reached down to offer her his thumb to hold on to.

“Feuilly,” Enjolras gasped, awestruck. “We’re parents.”

Feuilly nodded, still beaming. “Yes, we are.” He pressed a distracted kiss to the side of Enjolras’ neck. “Maybe when she’s older, we can talk about having more.”

“More?” Enjolras asked, looking down at Charlotte. He sighed, smiling. “I don’t think I could handle more, if they’re all going to be as beautiful as her.”

Feuilly chuckled and put his other hand on Enjolras’ stomach, now completely wrapped around his family. “Found something more beautiful than Patria?” He sighed. “It’s just a thought. We have a couple years before then.”

Enjolras glanced over at his husband, then back down at his daughter – his daughter! “We will have as many as we can possibly fit in this house,” he decided, “and then we will get a bigger house. It will be a lot of work, but we will have help and it will be worth it.”

Feuilly beamed.


End file.
